Ingloyai
Ingloyai is one of the 16 realms. It was the first realm to ever exist and never had a creation. It inhabits the gods and goddesses, as well as the many Myei. Appearance Ingloyai sits on golden clouds, surrounded by pillars and courtyards. The floor of the realm is gold, silver, jade, emerald, sapphire, ruby, topaz, amethyst, diamond, and all other precious gems. There are many forests of cherry blossom trees all around the realm. Notable Landmarks *'Golden Tree of Existence '- a large beautiful Tree, made from gold, literally radiates splendor and satisfaction. The tree is filled with Sacred energy and life. Each of the realms are represented as a fruit on this tree. *'Osamodas Pavilion' - A huge palace, 12 stories tall, made from white stone, and marble, it has one large courtyard, with cherry blossom trees around it. *'Temple of Healing '- This temple is where all the healing Myei work and where the goddess, Sadakado Hana lives. The Temple is high in top of a mountain, with the actual temple itself being made from polished stone with windows made from amber and dragonglass. *'The Palace of the Moon' - A beautiful palace, made from moon rock, sapphires, and blue quartz. It has 18 large courtyards, each with fountains and shrines to the goddess it was built for. *'The Palace of the Sun' - Is similar to the Moon Palace in design, though it is made from amber, and topaz, with heated obsidian pillars. It has 12 different courtyards, filled with peach trees. *'Castle of Storms' - it is made from polished stone, sapphire, and blue diamond, it has glass with lightning clouds inside.It is the living establishment for the warrior goddess, Wahera, goddess of the Storms and all the Storm Myei. *'Serpent City' - it is a large palace that inhabits the goddess Fangdira, and her son's Oraboras, Suroh, and Boaherny. The city is made from polished sandstone and jade, there are many statues of various kinds of snakes all around the city. *'YinYang Palace' - this is a large structure made of obsidian, and white quartz, diamonds, and amethyst, it has many towers and winding halls. It has a large yin yang symbol over the entrance. It is the palace for Anerapsa, goddess of Creation and Zelar, god of Destruction. it is also the birthplace of the Oni and Dragons. *'Kyūkyoku No Fūkutsu '- The legendary fortress is where The Golden Tree of Existence is protected and cared for by the healing Myei and warrior Myei. The fortress is also where the great goddess of Wrath, Rirurisu, was fought off, defeated, and banished. *'The Great Three Walls of Rirurisu '- After Rirurisu was defeated the Myei of Creation built three great walls to imprison her, since it is next to impossible to kill a deity. They had special Myei be made by Anerapsa called 'Sōdaina' to guard her and make sure she never escapes. History Ingloyai never had a beginning, it just always existed, like the gods and goddesses who live there. They have seen the Empire's of the material world rise and collapse, they have seen weapons evolve, from bow to gun, from cotton to silk, from village to city, from mountains to volcano. They, themselves have only ever experienced war once, as all they have to do is wipe the one who did wrong from existence. The only reason they had war was due to the 'wrong doer' being a goddess named Rirurisu, the goddess of Wrath. The only other thing that counted as a "conflict " was the trial of Hewodotoko, but that ended without a drop of blood. Many have tried to destroy the walls of the Sacred Realm, though no one prevailed. Trivia *The Kozibue Temples of the material realms are supposed to look like the Realm of Ingloyai. *The Ingloyism Religion is named after this Realm. Category:YocaiEmperor Universe